New Year's Kiss
by hp123
Summary: Oh, no! Ron and Hermione are at it again! When will these two lovers realize their true feelings? Luckily Harry has a trick up his sleeve to bring these two together. COMPLETED.
1. New Year's Kiss

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns all characters. Also, I got the inspiration of this story from Friends.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is version one of the story. If you all like it, I can write up version two, which includes a kiss between Harry and Ginny. Please review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Bad move, Harry – watch out!" exclaimed Ron. Ron's knight just smashed Harry's queen; Ron and Harry were deeply immersed in a game of wizard's chess. Both started laughing insanely.  
  
"What a night you two picked to be giddy. My Transfiguration paper is due next week!" Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Come off it, Hermione! You're always working; can't you take a break once in a while? It's the day before New Years Eve! Take a break and have some fun for once," Ron asked. "Checkmate, Harry."  
  
"Ron, if I were you, I'd start on my essay as well. You know how Professor McGonagall can be," Hermione advised while ignoring the comment about having fun.  
  
"There you go again; always telling me what to do," Ron said, now taking his focus off the game and onto the brewing brawl with Hermione.  
  
"Here we go," Harry mouthed to the others while they rolled their eyes. Parvati, Seamus, and Ginny were also in the room. Parvati had been doing some extra reading on Divination while Seamus had been studying his card collection. Ginny was playing with Crookshanks; he had taken quite a liking to her by now.  
  
"It's you who always ignores what I say whenever I try to help you!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice rising with every word.  
  
"Help me? You try to help me? All you do is nag all the time!"  
  
"RON WEASLEY, I do not nag!" Hermione retorted. "You know what, Ronald? I'm not going to take this at all! This conversation is over! End of discussion!"  
  
"Like I wanted to keep talking to you anyway."  
  
Hermione gave an ice cold glare before she stormed out of the common room. Ron apparently decided he didn't want to talk to anyone because he had stomped up to the dormitories.  
  
"You know, they're at it like this almost every day," Harry informed the others.  
  
"Can't they just realize they have a thing for each other? I mean, it's so obvious!" Parvati shared.  
  
"I reckon we should do something about this," Harry thought. "I think I've got a way to bring them together. I've been thinking of ways for a while now, and it seems like the proper time to do it. With the new year coming of course," Harry added.  
  
"Tell us what you've got," Ginny said with her eyes twinkling.  
  
New Year's Eve approached quickly; after all, it was only the day after. Hermione and Ron loosened up a bit with each other but weren't quite keen on conversing together. The common room was quite empty, thanks to Ginny. She had once again told everyone coming into the common room to avoid it if they could. She had set off dungbombs in front of the Fat Lady to give the appearance of a "dungbomb leak coming from the dormitories".  
  
"Ginny Weasley, if I tell anyone about this you'll be in a lot of trouble!" the Fat Lady said while wagging her finger at her. "I just cannot take the smell! You'll see me with Sir Cadogan, and I won't come back until the smell is gone!"  
  
"Perfect!" Harry said when he found out what Ginny had done. "Is everyone already inside?"  
  
"All are in!" Ginny replied. Harry walked into the common room, quickly followed by Ginny. Seamus, Parvati, Ron, and Hermione were already inside. Harry checked his watch to find that it was 11:50.  
  
"Only ten minutes to set the plan in motion," Harry murmured to himself. He walked up to Ron who was staring into the fire. Harry had an idea what – or should he say who – Ron was thinking about.  
  
"Ron, who are you kissing at midnight?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him with a blank stare.  
  
"What do you mean who am I kissing?"  
  
"Well, everyone kisses at midnight; it's a tradition or something."  
  
"Well who are you kissing?"  
  
"Parvati," Harry replied shortly.  
  
"Parvati? Why are you kissing her?" Ron asked, apparently dumbstruck.  
  
"Well who would you rather me kiss? Parvati or your sister? I can't kiss your sister because Seamus is kissing her."  
  
"Seamus is WHAT?!" Ron shouted, standing up quickly.  
  
"He's kissing your sister," Harry replied. "Really, Ron, who would you rather kiss Ginny? Me or Seamus?"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth," Ron said slowly. "I'd rather you kiss Ginny instead of Seamus. I mean, you know her better, and I trust you."  
  
Harry smiled to himself; he wondered if Ron would trust him after he pulled his little scheme. "Alright then," Harry said. "I'll kiss your sister. So who are you going to kiss?"  
  
Ron thought for a moment before saying, "Well it would be pretty weird to kiss Parvati. After all, I did go to the Yule Ball with her sister and didn't pay attention to her at all."  
  
Harry silently agreed. Two years ago Harry and Ron had no dates to the Yule Ball. Harry found dates for the both of them at the last minute. He remembered how Ron was too busy grumbling about Krum, Hermione's date, to pay attention to his own date.  
  
"And I can't kiss my sister," Ron gave a disgusted face even thinking about it.  
  
"So I guess you'll kiss Hermione?"  
  
"Uhh... if there is no one else. I mean, it's Hermione." Ron said with a contorted face as he was trying to hide his sheepish grin.  
  
Harry smiled to himself; his plan was working. He went over to Hermione to work her into the plan. He wanted them both to think that they agreed to kiss each other without force from Harry or the New Year's tradition.  
  
"Hermione, who are you kissing at midnight?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Who are you kissing?"  
  
"What do you mean kissing?"  
  
Harry was getting tired of explaining this. He figured Hermione would know, since she was Muggle-born.  
  
"You know, the New Year's Eve tradition," Harry pressed. "You kiss someone at midnight to bring on the new year."  
  
"Well, who are you kissing?" she asked.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Hermione giggled at this. She knew Ginny had a crush on Harry even if she didn't show it as much as she did when she was younger. Harry ignored her laughing and continued asking.  
  
"So who are you kissing? Seamus or Ron?"  
  
"Well I suppose I would choose Ron – I mean since I know him much better than I do Seamus," Hermione said quickly, turning slightly pink at Harry's wide grin.  
  
"Alright then, so I'm kissing Ginny, you're kissing Ron, and Seamus and Parvati are left. I guess they'll kiss."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"THIRTY SECONDS, HARRY!" cried Seamus. Harry gave Seamus, Ginny, and Parvati the heads up. He quickly went over to Ginny to explain that they were going to end up "kissing". Harry planned it out so that when the countdown reached one, everyone would lean in for a kiss, but Seamus, Parvati, Ginny, and himself would not go for the real kiss. Thing was, Hermione and Ron weren't let in on the secret.  
  
"FIVE... FOUR..." everyone chanted. Ron and Hermione were awkwardly standing a foot apart.  
  
"THREE... TWO..."  
  
Seamus and Parvati didn't look troubled at all.  
  
"ONE!!"  
  
Ginny turned as red as her flaming ruby hair when Harry pretended to lean in for the kiss. Harry quickly pulled out of it and silently watched Ron and Hermione. They were locked in a passionate kiss. Harry smiled, expecting them to pull out quickly but his smile soon turned into a grin as Ron and Hermione kept the love lock. Parvati checked her watch and stared happily back at the lovers. Ginny giggled when Seamus hooted, which brought the two out of their kiss. Both Hermione and Ron turned a deep red when they were brought back from their fantasy. All Harry could do was grin when he thought of how their fantasy might now become reality. 


	2. After Party

**DISCLAIMER**: JK Rowling owns all characters.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Due to popular request, I've written more of the story! I've actually decided to chuck the idea of a second version. I tried writing it, and the story wasn't that much different. However, I've decided to expand on the story. I hope I didn't let you guys down! Please tell me what you think!  
  
Oh yes, words in _italics_ are the character's thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"So, Ron," Harry began. The boys were up in their dormitories. After the long lip lock between Ron and Hermione, the two awkwardly avoided eye contact and rushed upstairs. Seamus, Harry, Ginny, and Parvati went their separate ways as they followed their embarrassed friends.  
  
"Shut up, Harry," Ron replied. Harry could tell he was smiling though. Ron had pulled the curtains around his four poster bed to hide from Harry and Seamus.  
  
"Oh come on, Ron. I know you enjoyed it," Harry pushed.  
  
"How was Ginny?" He struggled as he tried to force out Ginny's name. Harry smiled; he knew Ron was trying to change the subject, although Harry kissing Ginny would be another painful thought for Ron altogether. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ron, nobody kissed. Well except for you and Hermione," Harry added.  
  
"You mean -- Seamus, Parvati? No.. but the tradition?"  
  
"There is no tradition. Well I suppose there is, but we used it to trick you." Seamus spoke for the first time.  
  
"Alright, who planned this?" Ron asked, tearing the curtains away and emerging from his bed. "Do I even need to ask? Harry, what were you thinking?!"  
  
"Like I said before, I know you enjoyed it," Harry replied shortly.  
  
"That was bloody embarrassing, Harry!" Ron smiled when he said this.  
  
"So how was it?" Seamus asked, obviously intrigued.  
  
"Well, I expect you would know," Ron said, pointing at Harry. Seamus's eyes went wide.  
  
"You kissed Hermione?!" Seamus asked Harry.  
  
"What? No! Ron what are you talking about?" Harry asked defensively.  
  
"No, no. I mean when you kissed Cho."  
  
"Oh, yeah. So you think it was wet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look at us; we're talking like a bunch of girls!" Seamus commented. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, ladies." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, and Seamus went to sleep almost immediately.  
  
"So, Harry, how was Ginny?" Ron asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
"I told you; we didn't kiss. Nobody did."  
  
"Oh, come on. I know she wanted to kiss you. You didn't even give her a New Year's present?"  
  
"Obviously not, Ron. I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Alright, alright. You don't have to get touchy about it." Ron fell asleep soon; probably dreaming about Hermione.  
  
Harry lay awake in his four poster bed for quite some time. Does he like Ginny? Harry thought back to when he leaned into the 'kiss' with Ginny. They had looked into each other's eyes. Were those butterflies in his stomach? Harry got out of bed to get a drink of water; he couldn't sleep. He decided to leave the dormitories and watch the fire in the Common Room.  
  
_Maybe I'll be able to think about it all then._  
  
Harry crept down the stairs to find someone already sitting in his favorite chair by the fire. Was that Ginny?  
  
"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping from her seat. "I didn't hear you coming downstairs."  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't really fall asleep."  
  
"Neither could I." Ginny turned red.  
  
A few minutes passed as they both stared into the fiery coals of the common room fire. Soon, Harry turned to Ginny.  
  
"So, why couldn't you get to sleep?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"I was just thinking. About things," Ginny mumbled, fumbling with her fingers. "What about you?"  
  
"About the same. Just things," Harry replied. "What sort of things were you thinking about?" This time Harry was fumbling with his fingers.  
  
_I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Ginny.  
_  
"You know; just stuff about tonight, that's all," Ginny said.  
  
"Were you thinking about the prank?"  
  
"In a way, I guess."  
  
Awkward silence surrounded the two for a good three minutes, which seemed like a lifetime to Harry.  
  
"Harry –"  
  
"Ginny –"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ginny said, blushing again.  
  
"No, it's alright. Go ahead and finish what you were saying." Harry mused.  
  
"Well, err... alright. Harry, what were you thinking about when we were about to 'kiss'?" Ginny asked carefully. Her thoughts and wonderings were soon ended when Harry leaned in and brushed her lips softly with his. Ginny turned a wild hue of red and touched her lips as if she were shocked to find this actually happening.  
  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have," Harry said, blushing slightly.  
  
Ginny responded by kissing him back, this time more passionately. When she pulled back several seconds later she turned her gaze to the fire and smiled.  
  
Relief washed through Harry's body. The fact that she had kissed him a second time must mean that she didn't have anything against him, right? Slowly he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and as she turned her head to look at him he smiled back.  
  
Ginny leaned back against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Completely content with where she was at that moment, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
